


Trust, Affection, Aggression. --Not The Same Thing.

by josephina_x



Series: XMas 2011 [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: (...and then not so much:), Alien Gender/Sexuality, Frustration, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Lex wants to get Clark in the mood. ...Of course, since this is one of Lex's plans, nothing survives the first engagement. (Guess it's a good thing they're already married.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, Affection, Aggression. --Not The Same Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trust, Affection, Aggression. --Not The Same Thing.  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Characters/Pairings: Clark/Lex (slash)  
> Continuity: Smallville (TV)  
> Genre: Romance, Drama, PWP if you read it standalone  
> Rating: R (hard-R this time, folks)  
> Warnings: might look slightly non-con if you squint or skip large passages(?) --it's totally con though, so very much so :)  
> Spoilers: for the entire series, pre-seven-years-later  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit. For entertainment purposes only, please don't sue.  
> Word Count: 3600+  
> Summary: It's Halloween, and Lex wants to get Clark in the mood. ...Of course, since this is one of Lex's plans, nothing survives the first engagement. (Guess it's a good thing they're already married.)  
> Prompts Used: in approximate order of occurrence:
> 
> Colors:  
> 1\. Black  
> 8\. Purple  
> 5\. Red  
> 7\. Gold  
> 6\. Silver
> 
> Traditional Elements:  
> 38\. Mists/Fog  
> 51\. The Angel Of Death  
> 34\. Capes/Cloaks/Robes
> 
> Potpourri:  
> 6\. Victorian ephemera  
> 10\. Gloves  
> 3\. Black lace  
> 2\. Red silk  
> 4\. Kohl  
> 9\. Crown/Tiara/Circlet
> 
> Setting:  
> 5\. Smallville (Of course, in Smallville, it’s Halloween every day! ;) )
> 
> Author’s Note: The [XMas 2011 series](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/14300.html) rears its ugly head once again! Muahahahahahaha! ;)  
> Written for [bradygirl_12](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com)'s [2012 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/952078.html)!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex's breath caught as Clark strode out of the fog like the Angel Of Death -- quick, silent, and with a deadly earnestness about him.

Under the ragged black cloak-and-hood he was dressed up like a Victorian prince. His suit was such a deep-purple as to appear almost black, with a black shirt underneath. His black, laced-up boots made no noise when they hit as he made his way across the floor. He had black leather gloves on his hands wreathed by black lace cuffs, and and a blood-red silk cravat at his throat. His golden skin was further enhanced by eyes lined with kohl, reminiscient of the Egyptian God-Pharaohs of old. A pair of thin silver-wire frame glasses with small rectangular red-lenses perched midway down his nose and did nothing to hide those dark jade-green eyes from view. A simple, thin silver circlet ringed his brow.

He had the thinnest smile, and his pointed canines flashed at Lex as the candlelit shadows danced around them.

It was a picture-perfect scene of horror and terrifying delight.

...Well, except for the way Clark was blushing.

"Do I really have to wear all this?" Clark asked Lex.

\--And the whole effect just crashed and burned right there.

"Damnit, Clark! Do it right!" Lex demanded sulkily. Clark would have called what he was doing a pout, except for the deadly glare he added on top. He pointed at the door past him. "Turn around and come in again!"

Clark sighed deeply and walked back out through the library double-doors again, swishing more of the machine-made dry-ice fog in-and-out again in his wake.

Lex sighed, rolled his head on his shoulders, and tried to clear his mind. Spooky, scary Clark. He was looking forward to this.

He awaited Clark's reentry with excitement and baited breath.

Clark ducked his head back in and said, "I'm just not really sure about--"

"OUT!" Lex ordered imperiously, motioning at the door.

Clark sighed, rolled his eyes, and closed the doors, muttering under his breath.

"It's a thing, all right? Role-play. Like what you do playing 'bumbling reporter', only sexy," Lex told his husband under his breath, knowing that his super hearing would pick it up just fine. "The biggest and most important sexual organ is the brain, especially for you," Lex said. He'd learned that lesson well in the days since their original mishap -- not that he much minded the misunderstanding that he'd had with Clark that had prompted their still- and slowly-burgeoning sexual relationship, alongside their more esoteric hero-somewhat-ex-villain and more 'normal' husband-husband child-raising ones.

He had also _very_ much liked that one very flashpan moment of highly-possessive behavior at the Daily Planet over those flower deliveries past this last Valentine's Day. He knew better than to try and repeat it in a similar manner, or to otherwise piss Clark off on purpose, though. Also, Clark generally did not try to develop their sexual relationship or prompt any sort of physical encounter between the two of them, as a rule. So, Lex knew it was going to be up to him to attempt to recreate it in a more socially-acceptable manner, one that would not have the League smashing in the Penthouse suite's doors, or the mansion's windows.

From that incident, and the earlier 'painting and shower' one, he had a feeling that close proximity for a significant length of time, possibly coupled with an inordinate amount of not-quite-sexual touching or intimate conversation, was what generally triggered the heightened state that Clark too-rarely found himself in, that prompted _Clark_ to 'act out' on his urges.

"Clark, I want you to think vampires. --No, not meteor rock ones, or actual ones, just..." Lex sighed. He continued lowly. "There's... mystery. Intrigue. A dark lover. Blood. Heart's blood. Being drawn in by a power irresistable." Lex started to feel himself drifting away, and had to pull himself back to what _Clark_ would find acceptible and possibly... "All that power, controlled and then -- _released_ , and that so-called 'victim' can take it, and more," Lex murmured. "A _willing_ 'victim', who wants it, who is powerful in their own right. Who that dark lover is drawn to, and no-one else." Lex shivered, licked his lips then added, "The thrill of danger, of what could go wrong, but won't. Can't. No loss of control that would be unexpected or ill-received. No overture that would be rejected. No dark secret or hidden act that could ever tear them... apart..." Lex trailed off as Clark entered again.

His eyes were glowing red.

Lex shivered, and his lips parted slightly.

He could feel his heart speeding up as Clark all but glided across the floor towards him, slowly, inexorcibly...

He was panting by the time Clark stood in front of him, looking down.

Clark planted his hands on either side of Lex onto the table surface behind him. He leaned forward and down slightly, and Lex shivered again and leaned back only when Clark nearly came into full-body contact with him.

Too soon for that.

Even though Lex was _aching_ for it. He knew Clark better than that.

"Is this what you want?" Clark asked in a deep rumble that had Lex's cock jumping.

Lex had to bite his lip to prevent a hiss from escaping. _You, acting like you do on red-K, but with your control intact? --Oh yes, Clark, **yes**. This is **exactly** what I want._

Lex tilted his head back slowly, ever-so-slightly, bit by bit at a time, then turned his head to the side just as torturously slow, baring his neck in a gesture that was more a taunt and a dare than anything submissive.

Not for a moment did his gaze come away from Clark's, not even a blink, though he lowered his eyelids and smiled seductively.

He stared Clark down, and watched as Clark slowly raised a hand to slide fingers along his bared skin and curl behind his neck.

Clark's palm felt warm against his neck.

Lex slowly let his eyelids drift closed, as he leaned into the touch.

He couldn't help but moan softly as Clark slid his thumb under Lex's jaw. He shivered as Clark stroked the side of his neck gently, firmly, with that thumb.

Clark pulled the hand away, fingers trailing like a caress, then stroked them forward again, the back of his fingers trailing down the edge of Lex's jaw and then curling back behind his head to cradle it.

His breath hitched and his eyes snapped open as Clark slid an arm around his back and pulled him in close in a sudden movement. Clark's breath was hot against his cheek.

His arms were caught up against Clark's chest. He couldn't move.

He trembled.

There was a moment where they stood there, together, and Lex swore he could practically feel the sexual attraction sizzling across his skin like an electric charge.

He closed his eyes, almost in pain, and leaned forward to whisper in Clark's ear--

"You're really not getting anything out of this, are you?"

Clark sighed and Lex felt his husband's shoulders slump.

Lex dropped his head against Clark's shoulder and tried not to groan in deep frustration.

"I'm sorry," Clark said quietly, easing up on his hold so Lex could move more easily.

"Not your fault," Lex muttered thinly, feeling strained and all out of sorts. It was his own damn fault, revving himself up like that, getting caught up in what _he_ wanted rather than what _Clark_ apparently needed... whatever the hell that was. He should have been more careful--

"I... I could... maybe..." Clark said tentatively, his hands dropping lower on Lex's hips.

"No," Lex said.

"But..."

" _No_ ," Lex said firmly, pushing himself away from Clark with an effort of will.

"But if you're feeling..."

"I will not be some goddamn _obligation_ to you, Clark," Lex ground out, because he wanted this to be mutual, not just Clark mechanically going through the motions in something that was not reciprocal in the least. But his head dropped against Clark's chest -- he felt so _weak_ , with how **very badly** he wanted to say 'yes'.

Clark sighed, deep and sad, and Lex didn't need to look up to know that there was a morose expression making itself a new home on Clark's face.

"Just..." oh, Lex was not in the most rational, right frame of mind for this. He pulled his head away from Clark's chest again with some effort and ran a hand over his head, staring at Clark's chest -- soft red cravat, black silk shirt. "Tell me where it started to go wrong."

At the long silence, Lex started cursing mentally and he tried to think of the most unsexy things imaginable (difficult when held in his true love's arms) while he said almost desperately, "Clark, say _something_."

Lex could almost feel the uncertainty in how Clark was breathing. Finally, he heard, "I don't like the idea of being more powerful than you."

Lex blinked. He tilted his head upwards to look at Clark, to search his face.

Clark had an odd look that Lex was having trouble deciphering, which, in retrospect, ought to have been a clue that something was up.

Clark tilted his head slightly downward until they were touching forehead to forehead. He stared straight into Lex's eyes, with a direct, unreadable look, and said, "But you do."

Lex _shivered_. ...Then he breathed an angry breath out and started to pull away a bit, shaking his head, warring with himself, because he was _not_ going to do this assymetrically, damnit, no matter how much he wanted--!

And then Clark reeled him back in, not quite _forcefully_ \-- just holding him in place with both hands again wrapped behind his back, fingers curled around him slightly above his waist, and not letting him really _go_ anywhere. Clark brought his mouth down and forward alongside of Lex's head, casually, like he was going to whisper into Lex's ear...

\--and then dropped his head and bit down lightly at the base of his neck, Lex felt his canines prick against his skin...

Lex jerked at the sensation, then clenched his fists and his jaw and struggled slightly, caught up against Clark's chest again with no leverage. He _almost_ let go, because Clark was _so_... and he was _aching_ for even the littlest bit of...

\--No, damnit! He wasn't going to just give in and--!

\--Clark sucked gently against his skin where he'd been bitten and his love's hands slid down and up under-- and then down again--

Lex gasped and shivered at his lover's touch and he became rather unable to think in words -- or any sort of symbolic concepts, really -- for quite some time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex was curled up in bed, post-coital -- was that really the proper term though, when no penetration had occurred? it had been an excellent handjob though, perhaps the thought counted -- and Lex was happy, relaxed, and warm ...right up until he became somewhat lucid and came down from the endorphin rush enough to realize the state of himself and what Clark had done. And the state of Clark and what he had not been.

So now he was just about spitting mad, writhing in Clark's arms like a snake, more than ready to hiss and bite.

\--Right up until he got a good look at Clark's somewhat pale face, and the somewhat fearful and wholly resigned expression on it.

"But humans don't like the reality of it," Clark said, a little shakily.

It took awhile for Lex to stop blanking out in panic and fuck-I-broke-this and then fuck-he-just-tried-to-break-this to realize that Clark was continuing their conversation _from before_.

"...Did you just use sex to try and teach me a lesson?" Lex barely managed to get out, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at him. "Because that is a shitty Lionel move," he added quietly, lightly hitting Clark in the chest with a fist, remembering how he had found out that his father tended to sleep with his 'Lex-girl' leftovers.

He didn't feel much better at the very unbelievable lack of response from Clark. He'd figured that that ought to mean _something_ \--

...His brain caught up with him again, finally.

"Clark," Lex said, licking his lips carefully. "You used 'human' rather explicitly there."

Silence.

"Are you telling me that you think humans never like being powerless," Lex said slowly. "All humans?"

"Lex, I really can physically force you to do whatever I want. Whenever I want."

"Like hell," Lex scoffed under his breath.

"You don't have any Kryptonite within reach," Clark informed him, and for a split-second Lex felt a jolt of panicked animal fear before he slammed self-control and rationality down _hard_ on it, forcing it back under and mentally cursing himself because _he knew better_.

"It's not a matter of trust, Lex," Clark said almost soothingly, halfway reading Lex's mind. "You could trust me completely and still have that reaction; I know that now," he added cooly, reaching up and curling his fingers around Lex's arms. "Anybody, any human would. It wouldn't matter who it is."

That... didn't seem right for some reason, something was still horribly wrong that Lex wasn't...

And then Lex felt cold.

... _All_ humans, or _only_ humans?

"Clark!" Lex all-but-laughed. "You don't actually want someone to control you completely." The idea was ludicrous. "You buck authority." He'd freak the fuck out if anyone tried to tie him down, cage him, order him about. He got belligerent at even the idea of it. "You'd never let anyone do that, have power over you like that. Even if it was the League..." Well, all right, Lex admitted, maybe not the _entire_ League, especially since Clark still wasn't a member and refused to join up properly -- and for good reason in Lex's mind. "Never mind. Not them. Someone you trust to--" ...do what, exactly? Again, laughable. Clark trusted people, certainly -- to an extent, because there were clear, hard limits. Oliver, Chloe, even his mother, Clark trusted only so far. And, if Lex went down the short list, the one person Clark trusted most these days was--

The thought startled him.

Lex looked up into Clark's eyes again --and he didn't like what he saw.

"Clark, that's not--" Lex laughed, but it was strained. "You can't, you don't really--" His insides started to feel like ice, because Clark's body language said, 'of course not!' but deep in his eyes...

Oh, _no_.

"Clark--!" Lex said, starting to feel a little panicked.

Clark didn't say anything, and his expression slowly started to morph into--

\--a _lie_ , oh god, he was trying to be comforting or some such bullshit, oh no, _oh no, oh **no**_ \--

"Clark, _no_ ," Lex said, more desperately. "No, you-- you don't trust me like that-- not like _that_ \--!" He began to feel truly panicked, sick, almost ill--

His eyes widened as he remembered in shock.

"The storeroom," Lex said dully, tucking his head down and shivering, closing his eyes and trying to shut out the horror of it all. Clark hadn't just been panicked that day at the Planet about Lex using him, hurting him, he'd been terrified that he'd _let Lex do it_ \--

\--and that Lex would _keep_ doing it, hurting him and--

Lex wasn't shut up in his gilded, well-appointed cage alone. Clark's heart and soul had been _tied up in chains_ and _tossed_ in there with him, bolted down to the floor, unable to escape while Lex looked on without ever really _seeing_ him and the state he was in, and--

Clark slowly wound his arms around Lex, inexorcibly pulled him up to his chest. Lex didn't fight it, couldn't.

"I didn't... I didn't really know then," Clark said haltingly. "I..." He trailed off.

" _When_ ," Lex said, because he knew it was expected of him.

"...After that, later. Much later," Clark finally admitted. "Diana tried to get me to start joining her in those training sessions of yours," Clark told him. Slowly, like it would hurt if he didn't draw it out carefully enough. "At first, I thought that I'd just gotten her to do it because I didn't want to fight you, that things were still shaky after the New Year and the wedding and everything else, that that was my excuse, that I wanted to prolong the peace between us as long as possible. And when she brought it up the first few times, it was the same thing." There was a long pause, and Clark swallowed so hard Lex heard it. "But the last few times... I started to panic at even the _idea_ of it, when she suggested..." He took a deep breath. "She stopped asking."

Lex almost asked when it had started, but he really didn't want to know, how long Clark had been hurting...

"Is it... a Kryptonian thing?" Lex finally got out.

"I don't know," Clark said, hugging him a little closer. "Faora said something once that..." Clark sighed. "I don't know if she meant just _me_ , or..."

Lex digested this, slowly, like lead in his gut. "But you can still fight me," Lex said slowly. "You _do_ still fight me. We don't always agree." Those new, more adult conversations, where Clark tended to try and convince Lex instead of just bluster and yell about--

...well, practically anything, these days, actually. There was a lot they didn't agree on still, and probably never would; Clark didn't just roll over for him. Which was good, and Lex was going to keep telling himself that, in case he started backsliding and getting any bad ideas to the contrary.

"I don't like doing it, though," Clark said quietly. "It doesn't feel... good. Right." He felt Clark shiver.

"Then why do you?" Lex asked with dry sarcasm.

"Because you want me to," Clark said matter-of-factly, without pause.

Lex forgot how to breathe.

That was... _not..._

...

...There might be some validity to that statement, though.

"I don't suppose I could somehow convince you that **not** being constantly physically turned-on in my presence causes a lot of fights, and that maybe it would be more conducive for your body to--?" Lex asked lightly, tongue-in-cheek as he slightly nuzzled against Clark's chest, yet almost -- hopefully -- serious.

That got him a slight huff of a pained laugh from Clark, a kiss to the crown of his head, and a half-hug half-snuggle that had Clark all tangled up in and around him shortly thereafter.

"In the interest of fairness, Clark, what do _you_ want?" Lex asked him outright, tired, sleepy, and stifling a yawn.

"...I want to be able to touch you whenever I want," Clark said quietly. Hesitantly.

Lex blinked his eyes open, stared at Clark's chest for a moment, then slid them shut again. "You don't do that now?" he wondered aloud, snuggling a little closer before relaxing completely in his lover's arms.

"No," said Clark. "You get all prickly sometimes, or distant and closed-off, when I want to get close."

Lex mentally blinked, and had a hell of a time at first, trying to think of what times Clark could possibly be referring to, then reassessed what Clark meant by 'whenever'.

"Tell me first, or ask, or something," Lex murmured after a bit. "You know I don't like surprises. Just tell me what's going on."

Clark made a frustrated, half-scoffing noise.

"What? Why not?" Lex said, squirming a bit in Clark's grip. "Too proud to ask?"

"...Says the spouse who refuses to let me help him feel good when he gets turned 'on', and I might not be 'on' enough, for him to be happy about right then," Clark quipped dryly.

Lex opened him mouth to protest, then the words died on his tongue as he also reassessed what Clark might mean by 'touch you'.

...

He felt the tips of his ears start to burn with blushing heat.

"Either you tell me or I'll have to guess," Lex pointed out after awhile, trying desperately not to sound turned-on all over again.

There was a pause.

"Ok," said Clark almost dangerously, "I want to touch you now."

Lex laughed. "Clark, we're already--" he began, and then jumped and _writhed_ , moaning as Clark stuck a hand down the front of his pants again and--

"Shit-damn-fuck- _Clark_ \--!" Lex hissed, then bit his lip and arched his back, pressing towards him, because christ-jesus- _fuck!!!_

He whimpered as Clark drew a warm hand in a long, hard stroke down his now almost painfully-hard dick.

Clark bent in and captured those sounds with his mouth and stifled Lex's whimpers with a tongue. The hand at the back of his neck prevented him from going anywhere at all.

Not that he wanted to, because it was practically a repeat of the library, except with them both in-bed now though still dressed up in--

Lex's eyes rolled back and he _shook_ as Clark gave a particularly _torturous_ stroke downwards, and he had his whimpers and whines swallowed down by Clark as he trembled in the aftermath. He fisted his hands in the front of Clark's shirt, full-up _plastered_ against him, and he was panting, but Clark was responding to him, in time with him, breathing for him, down into him, and--

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Lex next became mentally coherent again, it occurred to him that perhaps this whole 'Clark being aggressive' thing meant two _completely_ different things to the both of them, and they'd somehow gotten their signals crossed.

Well, Lex wasn't about to make that same mistake again.

He might have to make sure that he installed a tracker on Clark, though, so he'd get fair warning if Clark was on the approach when he was in a meeting, or a public park, or _anyplace_ really, where getting caught sticking a hand down his pants might be considered a social faux pas.

And maybe memorize the nearest private offices, bathroom stalls, or lockable closets in the vicinity of such as a precaution.

Just in case.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END (...for now:)


End file.
